Cupid's Chokehold
by amanichan
Summary: This is a continuation fic of 'TotH' featuring Konno x Wataru where loose ends will be tied and a new bond will be created.
1. Chapter 1

Cupid's Chokehold  
By Amaniblue  
Rating: M for male smex and profanity  
Fandom: Love Mode  
Pairing: Konno x ??? (will state in next chapter)  
Disclaimer: Does not own but is willing to negotiate. I'll trade a house for Jin! ^_^

AN: Thank you for everyone who has read and review the 'Trials of the Heart'. I've been pretty busy lately and have yet to follow up on the comments. Sorry about that. I hate to do another post and run but that is pretty much what I'm doing again. This is a continuation fic of 'TotH' featuring Konno and some mysterious person to whom you will find out at the end of this first chapter. Have fun reading! (Hopefully this fic won't be as long as the other one.)

* * *

-Prologue-

The bar was a dive. Konno didn't think many couples would venture here for a little drink before they continue with their plans for the evening. It suited him fine. He needed a hard drink to soothe his bruise ego and heart without cooing couples making gooey faces at each other.

He'd never lost in the game of love before. Normally it was him who would dump the other, not the other way around. His friend, Izumi, should be flattered by his attention. But the man was taken. Normally he wouldn't give up without a fight, but Konno knew that his friend's heartstrings were irrevocably tied to this Takamiya guy.

Funny how his first attempt at a homosexual relationship would lead him to heartache. He knew his friend was the type to fall deeply in love and give everything he got over to that person. He wanted that desperately after all the misbegotten relationships that he has had with women over the years. This game of love was becoming tiresome.

It was times like these when he wondered why he even bother.

Scoffing at his own maudlin thoughts, Konno raise his glass for another swig and found it empty. Shaking his head for loosing himself in his own musings, he searched for the bartender. This time he made sure the bartender caught his gaze and tap his glass with an index finger for good measure, making it certain he meant to have another. The bartender nods then glides over with the bottle of Scotch to refill it for him. Just as the liquid slosh to the rim, Konno reached out and slip the man 2000 yen.

He could afford to be generous. After all his current job was piss ass easy to earn, even though it wasn't as lucrative with the commission work as his previous position back in Tokyo. That thought reminded him of the reason why he left and Konno pick up his drink and down the whole glass. The liquid fire burn the entire way down. It felt wonderful.

He raises his gaze to the bartender once more, but failed to catch the man's eyes as the fellow had his back turn, too busy breaking up a squabble between two salary men at the end of the bar bench, not far from where Konno sat.

He swiveled around in his bar stool to see what the hell was taking so long when a flash of steel caught his eye. Not stopping to even wonder what in the world he was getting himself into, Konno was out of his seat in an instant and deflecting the aim with a harsh side kick to the assailant's wrist. Not bad reflexes for a man who already nursed a few shots before the two Scotch he drank. The man yelps in pain as he drops the switchblade. Then decidedly turn tail to run out the door.

Huh. How odd was it that he ended up in a damsel-in-distress rescue type scenario twice in one day? Only, it was a man both times. Not that he was hoping to win the girl or in this case guy for that matter. Izumi was a prize for another. As for this victim, he'll settle for a drinking partner.

Said victim looked shaken enough to thank him profusely. It was quite funny to see the man bow so low and stutter his gratitude.

Konno flash a wry grin and remarked, "Think nothing of it. Just buy me a couple of drinks and call it even, 'kay?"

When the man straighten up and return a shaky, lopsided grin before he nods in agreement, Konno was taken aback for he felt a sense of familiarity at the gesture. The man resembles Izumi a little. Shaking his own head of that vein of silly sentiments, Konno threw an arm around his new found drinking partner and push him towards the seat next to him.

* * *

-Chapter 1-

He had made a mess of things once more.

That is the moral dilemma that plagues Konno upon wakening in a strange bed. He didn't remember how this scenario came about.

The only peculiarities he remembers were bits and pieces of sweaty skin sliding against sweaty skin, some heavy petting, a few wet sloppy kisses, and tons of shallow breathing.

So wouldn't you know it, as if on cue, a familiar hot sensation in his groin perks up, adding to his already thickening morning wood, at the unforgettable memory of him thrusting most eagerly into a hot and oh so tight passage?

He knew in no unspecified terms that the unknown body in his dream couldn't be that of a woman. For whom was he kidding? Even though the muffled sounds of a person showering in the adjoining bathroom could be heard and therefore can spell out for a certainty the gender of this stranger upon their reentry to the room. Konno decided he need not stick around to verify this fact. He knew without a doubt that it couldn't possibly be a woman for the simple fact that the clothes strewn haphazardly from the hotel room entrance way, down the hall and into the main bedroom were all male apparel.

There was that and the blatant fact that none of his memories surfaced thus far contain a pair of ample bosoms or shapely hips and legs at all.

So he slept with a man.

Well, it could be worse Konno figured: he could have been the bottom.

So the question still remains: should he stay and perhaps get a number for a possible round two o f this strange encounter? It was his first male on male action after all. Since he felt genuinely sated and dare he say, happy. Mayhap the sex wasn't so bad. More like fucking fantastic judging by how he's feeling now. Perhaps the sex would be even better sober?

However, what if his partner was butt ugly? For the life of him, Konno couldn't remember a face to go with that needy body he consumed last night. What if the person he slept with was not only ugly, but has an annoying voice to match? He didn't remember much talking before the action and Konno didn't trust his memory of whether his partner had a sexy physique or not. Drunken ruts can play tricks on the mind to make one thinks one partner was damn sexy but only to find one has slept with a troll afterwards or so he heard. Not that he had much of that type of experience. Oh alright, maybe he came close to one. She was downright not girlfriend material that was for sure.

Oh why would his normally reliable brain fail him now? Konno quickly rose to his feet, deciding in that instant he'll just have to live with the fact of not knowing. This was a one night stand. It wasn't like he never had any of those before. Just that it was never with another man. Leave it at that, he told himself.

So with quick haste, Konno donned on his clothes, then located his mobile phone, keys and wallet. He checked for any missing contents twice before he found his socks and shoes and put them on. He was very much tempted to locate the other's wallet to at least satisfy his own curiosity before he goes. For a few quick moments he did just that, but was unsuccessful. The stranger must have taken his own wallet in to the bathroom with him. Smart man. He would have done the same.

There really wasn't much left for him to linger about. Konno heard the water shut off on the other side of the door. Panic rising, he covered the short distance towards the entrance way and quickly opens the door to make a quick getaway.

* * *

Steam pillowed out to the bedroom when the bathroom door opens. A slim figure with a white terry cloth towel wrapping low around his hip, exits. He looks at the vacated bed and then the missing clothes before he sighs in relief. A pinkish blush adds color to his thoroughly scrub skin.

He was glad the other had left. He was hoping the man had taken the hint with him spending such a long time in the bathroom. Not to hide, mind you. No. Only to allow the other enough time to gather his things and leave. It wasn't because he felt completely embarrass to confront a stranger to whom he has chosen to give his virginity to. No, certainly not that.

A low buzz disrupted the figure's one-sided conversation. He was glad for any distraction from his own awkward thoughts.

He moved quickly to retrieve his mobile phone from the pocket of his suit jacket and flip the device open.

"Good morning, Wataru-kun. I hope I didn't wake you?"

The slim figure absently caresses the phone in his firm grip as he moves to sit at the foot of the bed before he replies with a tinge of adoration in his voice, "Not at all Naoya sempai. I just got out of the shower."

Soft laughter could be heard on the other end. "Good, good. So are we still on for lunch today? I have an old friend I like you to reacquaint with."

Wataru nods eagerly to the phone, even though he knows the other can't see it. He then affirms with a verbal reply. "But of course. I'm looking forward to it."

"I'll see you at noon then at the old billiards place."

With a quick good bye, Wataru snaps the mobile phone shut and began gathering the strewn clothes on the floor.

When he was dress properly, ignoring a few wrinkles, Wataru phones the front desk for a quick check out and made another call to request his chauffer to pick him up. With the last of his task accomplish, Wataru took a long wistful look at the room, lingering a tad longer at the bed and decidedly filed the memory away.

It was a one night stand. He'll leave it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

The old billiards place Naoya spoke of was a little hidden hole in the wall establishment located just a bit off the beaten path of the Pontocho entertainment district. He'd been there only once before when his sempai accompanied him on an educational tour of the place and they happen to wander into the area. During normal operating hours, the narrow alleys were lit with brilliant neon signs from block to block while the streets were filled with the bustling sounds of pedestrians and motorcycles come and go as the lively atmosphere would ring throughout the happy hours of the night. However since it was not even mid-morning on a Sunday, Wataru felt more than slightly agitated upon being there. This feeling was compounded further when he realized his chauffer couldn't drop him off at the door per usual. It wasn't because he's incapable of walking, but Wataru wasn't use to navigating the busy streets of downtown Kyoto by himself. And although the streets weren't busy at all, but in fact one would liken the feel of the area to abandon even, his hackles was raised all the same.

It annoyed him, this feeling of anger towards his own insecurities. Wataru couldn't blame anyone except himself. Ever since his father past away, he had indulge in surrounding himself with his father's appointed caretakers and equally privileged individuals like himself during his esteemed tutelage. Now that he's of age to oversee his father's estate and businesses, Wataru had retained the old habit still by surrounding himself with his subordinates and business associates. Since old habit dies hard, and a weakness is a weakness given by any other name, Wataru decided to make it his mission to conquer this inadequacy starting now. After all, it was a motto his beloved father lived by and Wataru couldn't do any less. Besides, he couldn't forgo the chance of seeing Naoya regardless.

Just thinking of his sempai gave Wataru the boost of confidence he needed in spite of the bitter imprint their last encounter still left afresh upon his memories. It may be two years ago and Naoya may not have any recollection of it, to Wataru however, he couldn't say the same.

* * *

_"Wataru, I can't see you today or tomorrow or the day after."_

_Even though Naoya wouldn't be able to see his expression over the phone, Wataru pouted in disappointment anyways. His sempai was supposed to inspire him, not reprimand him like his tutor._

_"Why not?" he whined._

_Although he couldn't see Naoya's face either, he could tell that his sempai was becoming quite exasperated by his childish behavior from the way the other sounded._

_"Wataru, you have several important examinations to prepare for next week. Stay focus and do well. Once it is over, we can celebrate."_

_In hearing that, Wataru brighten up and his back straighten in his chair beside the large wooden desk in his father's study. He even manage a beaming face towards his tutor who annoyingly held up a hand emphasizing the five fingers there or more precisely representing the five minutes he had left to the monitored conversation._

_Wataru pointedly ignore the warning and rolled his eyes._

_"Really?! I want a party! A grand ol' party in my honor!"_

_A soft chuckle was his reply and it warmed his heart upon hearing it._

_"Deal. Now study you little brat!"_

* * *

_"Is he here, is he here?"_

_Wataru asked no one in particular. His excitement couldn't be contained as he continue to fidget left and right, trying his darn best to see through or around his personal valet's shoulders. All he could see though were the maids moving about, putting things in order. His valet wouldn't budge however while he see to straightening his master's black bow-tie. When the man pulled the bows taught and smooth out the lapel on his white tuxedo jacket, Wataru took that as a sign of his release and he dash pass his valet, in doing so, almost running over his tutor in the process._

_They collided without mishap, though his jacket went askew by a few degrees. Wataru felt more than heard his valet's distraught exclamation over his ruined appearance. Not wanting to be fixed for another ten minutes or more, Wataru turn his head around and stuck his tongue out before he escaped out the door with his tutor's laughter trailing behind him._

_Finally free from all the pampering, Wataru ran down the wide hallway of his father's grand estate and took the stairs in steps of threes. He took a moment to compose himself before he burst through the doors that separated his personal quarters from the bustling crowd in the foyer. He affected a calm demeanor absently to all the fancily dressed guests that greeted and congratulated him as he purposely move enroot to meet with his personal assistant, Mikado-san._

_A bit annoyed by all the delay, Wataru's true feelings broke through for a split second when he asked excitedly still, "Is he here, is he here?"_

_Mikado-san who isn't quite surprised at all by the sudden appearance of his young master kept a polite demeanor as he responded matter-of-factly while he continue his post at the door opening to the estates' grand ballroom. "Yes, young master. Master Naoya arrived about ten minutes ago. The last I saw him is by the refreshments."_

_Wataru nodded his thanks and left his assistant's side to meet his sempai. He'd waited all week to see Naoya again. He was elated by his near perfect scores. Though the few points subtracted irked his pride in being called the genius that he is and prompted his perfectionist side in wanting to retake the tests, Wataru couldn't help but be relieved of the whole ordeal. Now that his studies are over, it made him smile broadly since that means he can finally visit with his sempai as much as he want again. It was this specific carrot disregarding all others by completing his studies will gain him that got Wataru motivated to do the fast track degree program in the first place._

_Where most seventeen year olds were studying for their college entrance exams, Wataru had already acquired a dual Bachelor in Economics and Emperor Studies. The importance of such an accomplishment heralded his succession to finally take on the task of managing his own inheritance. The party signified his debut to the business world to all who matters. To Wataru, it only meant that Naoya will be present to praise him. His sempai's approval was all that mattered._

_Thus it was a huge disappointment on his part when he couldn't locate his sempai near the refreshments or anywhere near the vicinity. His hurt compounded further when Mikado-san and his tutor caught up with him to politely, yet forcefully escort him to host the event. It took all his will to affect a composed, well mannered face to the crowd. His well rehearsed speech was flawless to begin the ceremony and the reception afterwards sailed without a hitch. Yet the numbing pain in his heart ached in the background._

_After what felt like hours of torturous mundane conversation and endless greetings with a pasted smile, Wataru freed himself of his obligations the first chance he got in search of his sempai. It felt like another hour has past before he finally discovered his sempai's whereabouts. There Naoya stood beneath a secluded alcove, half hidden from view across the balcony veranda. Wataru should have known his sempai's penchant to stay away from large crowds. After all, he'd seen many times Naoya's preference to skirt the outer edge of gatherings and hover around walls and exits._

_His smile of elation was quickly supplanted by annoyance in finding the demon, Aoe Reiji, with his sempai. Annoyance quickly became shock upon seeing their casual brush of lips to each other. The movement was neither blatantly sexual nor were the two all over each other, but the fact that they kissed at all and the comfortable positioning of their bodies so close to each other which spoke of an intimacy known all to well between the two that caught Wataru unaware._

_It had never once occurred to him that the whole benefactor and ward relationship was all a sham. It never once occurred to him that Naoya was into men. It never once occurred to him that he was honest to god ragingly jealous of this discovery. He knew his well-trained composure was shot; he couldn't contain his anger without making a scene. Thus with harried steps, Wataru stumbled backwards and fled._

_It had taken a whole hour to find him that night. Apparently Mikado-san had sound a silent alarm to all staff members and someone was alert enough to solicit Naoya's help. His sempai knew exactly where to find him hidden in the well they once fell through, now a neat rope ladder hung from the top while a stone bench lined the walls. That night, Naoya smiled his gentle smile and congratulated him on his accomplishments like all the other guests. Each one of his congenial words gutted the gaping hole bigger between them. It had taken Wataru an insurmountable amount of willpower to put on a mask in front of his beloved sempai. The confusion his emotions wrought couldn't be fathom within that short amount of time but that night, he forged a conclusion regardless. It was then that Wataru had fashion his own lifeline and learned the most important lesson of all. He decidedly left his heart behind and ordered the staff to board up the well the very next day. _

* * *

Two years later, Wataru found his heart once again hammering with anticipation in seeing his sempai. He'd thought by moving his father's business headquarters to Kyoto would help him maintain a healthy distance from his sempai. But one unexpected phone call from the other yesterday morning was all it took to reduce him into a pile of teenage hormones. It was another weakness of his Wataru refuse to succumb to. So with great reluctance intermix with anticipation he couldn't extinguish quite yet, Wataru forge onward his lonely trek through the narrow passageways of Pontocho.

It took him a half hour to arrive at his destination. The door and broken sign to the old billiards place looked the same, as if untouched by time, forever determined to capture the glories of its hay day. It only served to bring upon another memory to Wataru of his trip here with his sempai. He quickly stomps upon the resurgence before it began to unfurl its images.

With assured movements, he pushes the worn door open and began his trek through the dimly lit corridor. Despite it being early still, the ambience immediately sets in to mimic nightfall no matter what time of day. It was unsettling to a degree but not enough to bother him as much for his mind was too busy running scenarios in his head. He wanted the visit to be short and concise, with little reminiscence of the past as possible. He was hard press already in reminding his own habitual behavior to bask in Naoya's welcoming presence. His lapse in reverting to form when he answered the phone earlier was proof enough. His response still needed work despite there being two years of distance between them.

Wataru didn't have much time left to compose himself as his trek led him closer and closer to his sempai. By the time he succeeded, Naoya's calm voice could be heard conversing with two other men at a round booth. Luckily, neither of the companions he recognized from the back as Aoe Reiji. Wataru had thought of that scenario too but couldn't configure the outcome of the situation to his liking. From just that alone, he knew he wasn't ready yet to confront the two of them together.

"Wataru-kun!"

His sempai must have saw him, he mused, for the man he'd been pondering over for two days now stood up and walk towards him. With assured steps, Wataru place his habitual mask in place, flash his welcoming smile on and carried himself across the room to meet the other halfway.

"Long time no see sempai."

He decided to stretch out a hand to show how worldly he is with a firm handshake. Unfortunately, Naoya bypass his intentions entirely and threw both arms around him in a heartwarming bear hug. Despite his initial shock Wataru's body seem to have a mind of its own since his arms came up immediately to return the fervor hug with equal force. He decided to berate his arms later even though he was warmed by the gesture.

When they eventually separated, Naoya's beaming face carry too much weight for him to not return a genuine smile of his own in return. Inwardly Wataru berated himself further and realized it was foolish of him to attempt such a meeting. He clearly wasn't ready for such a reunion but decided to forge onwards anyways. It was foolish of him to behave so childishly he thought.

Naoya kept a gentle hand on his back as he directed Wataru to face and meet the other two companions. His heart hammered happily upon the body contact and relented into full panic mode for another reason entirely when he recognized both parties. He'd met both before, of that he was sure. One of them shared a passionate dislike for Aoe Reiji and the other, a night of passionate sex.

On second thought, Wataru decided he should have stayed home when he went to his penthouse apartment to change before the meeting with Naoya. That would have been the wisest choice of all.

* * *

(Review Responses)

**Kristina **– Thank you. I'm glad you approve of the couple. I hope this fic will convince you of the possibilities. ^_^

**Zara **– Thank you for reading my other fics too and reviewing them. I do intend to update although not as regularly as I would like. I hope you enjoy this update.


End file.
